wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
King's Shield (move)
King's Shield (Japanese: キングシールド King Shield) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation VI. It is the signature move of . Effect Generation VI King's Shield protects the user from any moves except status moves for that turn. Additionally, if King's Shield blocks an attack that would make contact with the user, the attacker's Attack stat drops by 2 stages. If is used on a Pokémon that has used King's Shield, the move fails and the Pokémon's Attack does not drop. If selected by an Aegislash with while in Blade Forme, it will change to Shield Forme immediately before it would use King's Shield, even if the move fails or is not executed due to an effect such as a status condition or . Stance Change does not change the user's Forme if King's Shield is , such as . Using , , , , King's Shield, , or consecutively divides the chance of success of Protect, Detect, Endure, Spiky Shield, and King's Shield by 3 for each consecutive use, with a minimum (1/3)^6 (1/729 or ~0.1%) chance.https://twitter.com/0x7bdf/status/591858756733931521 King's Shield can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Generation VII King's Shield now causes the Attack stat to drop even if the user of King's Shield was immune to that contact move. If Aegislash attempts to use King's Shield but cannot execute it due to an effect such as a status condition or , Stance Change does not activate. If powered up by a Steelium Z into Z-King's Shield, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Moves that bypass King's Shield In addition to damaging Z-Moves, King's Shield is unable to defend against status moves or any of the following moves: |} The users of these moves do not get an Attack drop. Additionally, Feint, Phantom Force, Shadow Force, Hyperspace Fury, and Hyperspace Hole lift King's Shield's protection for the rest of the turn. Description |The user takes a defensive stance while it protects itself from damage. It also harshly lowers the Attack stat of any attacker who makes direct contact.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |1}} In other games Description |It blocks attack moves and lowers enemies' Attack. Chance of failing rises if used in a row. You'll get the King's Shield, which protects you from physical and special moves. It also lowers the enemies' Attack. But its chance of failure rises if you use it after you use a move that evades enemies' attacks. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * King's Shield is the only move introduced in Generation VI. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=王者盾牌 |zh_cmn=王者盾牌 |nl=Koningsschild |fr=Bouclier Royal |de=Königsschild |it=Scudo Reale |ko=킹실드 King Shield |pl=Tarcza króla |pt_br=Escudo do Rei |pt_eu=Escudo Real |es=Escudo Real }} References Category:Cool moves Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves that can lower the target's Attack Category:Protection moves Category:Signature moves de:Königsschild fr:Bouclier Royal it:Scudo Reale (mossa) ja:キングシールド zh:王者盾牌（招式）